


don’t rock me to sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Sorry Max Ily, Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	don’t rock me to sleep

max really needs to stop doing this. 

daniel is just so tempting. 

when he walks up to him, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes darkened, the battle is already lost. even when max promises himself, _it’s the last time_ , it never is. he’s too easy to push, to bend for daniel, too eager to please him. 

"you're so good, max, so good," daniel whispers, stroking his hair as he thrusts gently into his mouth. 

he's talkative and soft today, all brief touches and steady pressure. it's balanced, gradual. max prefers it when it’s rushed, hard enough to make him forget the warmth that daniel’s sweetness builds up in his gut. still, max is glad for the lack of bruises this encounter will leave him with. 

max is glad his mouth is full enough to muffle the whine that builds in his throat. 

"i love you like this, so pretty," daniel continues to praise him and max's glad he has an excuse for tears welling in his eyes. he’s always known he looks good, but it feels different coming from daniel.

it burns like fire. 

his heart is burning up, splintering like firewood. the fragments breaking apart and the ash clogging his arteries. he’s so breathless, as if his lungs have been punctured.

"come here," daniel says, pulling him up mostly by the hand gripping his hair. 

it hurts and max hates it, hates that he loves it. he hates that he loves daniel’s fingers and his eyes and the way his voice sounds when he comes. hates it with all his being.

he lets out a strangled sound, half curse and half groan when daniel takes his dick in hand. his palm is soft and his fingers are long, it feels so, so good.

as always, he's efficient and smooth, practised. max hates that it makes him think of all the other people daniel has touched like this, has let touch him the way he lets max touch him. 

"can i fuck you today?" daniel asks, smirking when max's legs buckle at the words and the sensation of daniel's hand on him. “so good for me, so tight, feels so good when i'm inside you.” 

_today_. he shudders. daniel is so good at this, so good at making max desperate for him. he’s good at wrecking him.

max wants to say yes, wants to beg for it, he wants to.

but he shakes his head, his stomach dropping at the frown that appears on daniel's lips. 

"i want- fuck, want you to cum in my mouth," he manages to say, knowing it'll distract daniel from his worry, his doubt. 

daniel is hesitant but his eyes are hungry. 

"please," max begs, causing daniel to let him back down to his knees. he bites his lip. 

"so needy, god," daniel allows, pressing the head of his dick against max's lips again. 

he pulls back when max opens his mouth, trying to take him in. daniel's hand moves to his chin, tilting his head up, thumb pressing against the mole on max's top lip. It’s not a caress, no matter how much max wants to believe it is. 

max leans into the touch, lets the weight of his head be held by him. 

"you want it, yeah? want to taste my cum, baby?" 

there's an edge to the question, a pause, like daniel can see something in him, some hint.

max hopes that he can't. as much as it hurts, as it breaks him to hear the pet names and praises on his old teammate’s lips, he doesn't want to lose it. not when he knows that other people get to have daniel like this, that daniel won't hesitate to replace him with another pretty mouth.

no one really likes to feel used, but max would rather let daniel use him that see him turn to someone else. 

"please, i want it." he’s not lying, he does want it.

he just wishes that, in a hidden, private place deep inside his bruised heart, that daniel wouldn't say his name when they were like this. he wishes that he could call daniel his. 

max wishes daniel would kiss him, even if it was just once.

“good boy,” daniel hums, letting max take him into his mouth again. he gasps quietly when max drags his teeth against the underside of his dick. max gets off on it, painfully hard at the sounds that daniel lets fall from his lips.

he swirls his tongue around the head of it, relishing the heavy, full moan that it pulls from daniel. max knows that he’s putting it on, that daniel could get through this whole encounter close to silently if he wanted. the moans and soft curses are all for max’s benefit. he _loves_ them.

he sinks down lower, letting daniel fuck his mouth. it's still not like it often is, not deep and hard enough to make him gag. daniel lets his dick drag across max’s lips, making the sensation feel full and heavy enough that max can feel his mouth buzzing, going numb at the slow pressure of it.

“close,” daniel says, eyes fixed on the way max’s lips are stretched around him.

max reaches down to touch himself, too swallowed up in the pleasure searing his veins, the anticipation of daniel filling him up, cumming in his mouth, owning him. even if it’s just a fantasy, a temporary comfort, max’s utterly addicted to being wrapped up in daniel, daniel, daniel...

when he comes, it’s with max’s name on his lips.

that alone brings max to the edge, his own cum coating his hand as daniel fills his mouth.

he swallows around him, half-sobbing at the overstimulation, of daniel’s taste covering his tongue. max sucks him until daniel is pushing him off, mouth twisting with sensitivity.

he steps back and begins buckling his belt, straightening his clothes, neatening his hair.

max feels empty. his body aches to be held. he wants to be kissed. he fixes his gaze on the floor, to keep daniel from seeing the broken expression he can feel his face making.

“you okay?” daniel asks.

when max looks up he sees daniel holding out a hand for him to take, to help pull him up. there's a smile lighting his face, bright and stunning. it dazzles max, makes it worth it.

max doesn’t trust his voice, so he just nods, taking daniel’s outstretched hand. satisfaction fills him at the disgusted look on daniel’s face when he feels the wet and sticky liquid still covering max’s fingers.

“what the fuck, mate,” he complains, pulling his hand back as soon as max is on his feet.

max just laughs, pushing the empty feeling deep down into himself, locking it away tightly. the fire in his chest has burnt out, leaving only ash stains and the scent of charcoal.

daniel mutters something about betrayal as he moves to get a tissue. he still brings some for max regardless.

they were planning to order food but daniel says he’s too hungry to wait, so instead they sit at the kitchen table, eating watermelon and strawberries.

when daniel bites down on the fruit, a drop of red juice traces its way down to his chin. max swallows his mouthful of watermelon and absolutely doesn’t think about wiping it away.

he doesn’t think about licking daniel’s lips clean, about pressing the taste into the sweetness of his mouth.

he doesn’t think about kissing daniel.

he doesn’t think about daniel kissing him back.

max really needs to stop doing this, but daniel really is just so tempting.

and he tastes sweet enough the cover up the bitter aftermath of the blaze he burned in max’s chest, to smother the blistering heat threatening to consume him from the inside out, to salve his wounds and resow the places max has unravelled, he tastes oh, so sweet, like strawberry.


End file.
